


In Your Arms

by Moncube



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Tender loving care with extra lovin', Virgin!Charles, erik takes care of Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charles' first time when it comes to sex. He is nervous about being inside another man, and said nerves get the better of him. Not to worry though, as his loving boyfriend Erik is there to hold him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Casey and Shiblets for the speedy beta. And thanks kage for listening to my plotbunny and encouraging me to write it! <3

Erik hums and rubs his hand down the broad, pale expanse of Charles’ lovely, freckled back. He kisses Charles’ moist cheek while he, in turn sniffles and digs his face into the crook of Erik’s neck.  Erik’s lover whines and moans in soft little gasps, in time to his own hips thrusting into Erik’s wet, slick hole.

Charles had taken a long time to fully sheath himself inside Erik. Erik chalks it up to it being Charles’ first time. He didn’t mind when he had to stop his lover and calm him down before getting back to the task of helping him inch in further and deeper. Seeing the love and lust written all over Charles’ face was more than worth it.

And now, with Charles finally (finally!) being fully inside Erik, thrusting shallowly and tentatively, Erik takes it upon himself to make sure that he feels safe enough to enjoy the experience without being distracted by his worries. Seeing the flush across Charles’ face, his sweat-damp chestnut curls bouncing with every thrust, sends a hot spike of lust of his spine.

This experience isn’t the pounding that he is expecting to get, but hearing Charles’ delicious moans brings him a different sort of pleasure, a pleasure that comes from knowing that Charles is enjoying every moment of their lovemaking together, and to Erik, that’s what matters most.

“Erik, I’m gonn-I’m gonna.” Charles whines, a desperate edge to his voice. Erik digs his heels into the small of the younger man's back, urging him on. He readies himself while he feels Charles’ hips stutter in their rhythm, and waits.

And waits?

“Uh, Charles?” Erik asks, because Charles seems to be frozen stiff, instead of coming.

“I’m—I stopped. Erik—” Charles stutters. “I-I don’t wanna—Erik I’m scared. I know it’s silly, I—” he muffles the rest of it by digging his face into Erik’s neck again.

“It’s okay”, he says, winding his arms around Charles, holding him. Charles pulls away a little to look at him, and that’s when Erik realizes Charles’ eyes are wet.

“I’m sorry, Erik, I know I’m being so silly I just—I wanted this to be good for you, and- and-”

“Shh... Just relax,” Erik purrs, wiping Charles’ tears with the back of his hand. He coaxes Charles to lie back on top of him. and tells him to keep going when he feels ready. This time, when they edge closer to orgasm, Erik holds him tight as Charles wails and shakes, coming inside Erik.

Erik pauses to let Charles catch his breath, then pulls him out gingerly and finishes himself off, painting Charles's belly with streaks of come.

Then he reaches out to Charles, pulls him into yet another hug, and kisses him.

They stay tangled up in each other for a few minutes more, breathing in the scent of their sweat and come. Afterwards Erik retreats to the bathroom, returns with a towel to clean them both up, and promptly resumes his mission of taking care of Charles, this time by spooning up against him, splaying his hands across his lover’s chest, and listening to their breaths slow down, still in sync with each other.

END


End file.
